


牧羊人

by mmount



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: 写于200219 小狗IG直播之后（全程多次cue到小猫）文中提到的nobody else舞台出自15年李俊昊solo con「 last night in seoul」：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAz3N7rnW4E
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	牧羊人

_Lee Junho / Jang Wooyoung_

-

张祐荣认定自己是受害者，个人隐私是一块殖民地，大数据以算法作为统治手段，迫使他在内的现代人逐渐割让自主权。不过是在直播中看了几个现场，再打开流媒体平台的时候，主页已经被大量相关视频覆盖，其中有些封面过于露骨，让人直呼审核机制形同虚设，一个空壳子，塞满资本主义的私心与利欲。

“小心诱惑”，人格测验这样警告他，他没听，如今则变成他口中念叨的咒语，促使他操纵遥控器按钮，点开最博人眼球的那一个视频。

李俊昊在开始的第一秒脱掉上衣，背心的用料少得可怜，像爆破后的气球片，制作之初的目的仿佛就不是为了蔽体。伴舞伸手要帮忙，被张祐荣看出那是假动作。当初身处现场时，他和其余观众没有区别，镜头记录下来的互动成为官方物料，镜头之外做着无谓的想象，想象到下意识屏气凝神，咽着口水又忍不住尖叫，因此差点把自己呛到。如今回过头再看，这场双人戏充满破绽。他在心里感谢摄影者和成熟的现代摄影技术，并自觉将身份由受害人转换成受益人。

真要深究起来，从塑料皮裤开始就错了，张祐荣摇头，那注定无法带来舒适的穿着体验，不透气、不贴身、和汗液结合又会变得粘腻，他能想象李俊昊在穿脱时不耐烦的表情。揽腰的姿势也不对，位置应该再往下一些，李俊昊手掌很大，能完全包裹住整个臀部，而且惯用双手，至少他对自己是那样做的。

但他仍旧羡慕能在李俊昊皮肤上游走的指尖。最后一夜的话，应该比任何一个夏天炽热。其实李俊昊原本的肤色没有这么健康，某次性事之后他们相互比较过，张祐荣侧躺着，脑袋枕着李俊昊的胳膊，他抽出手臂贴上去，结果发现他们差不多，他们总是差不多，相似的身高，相似的长相，相似的难以练出明显腹肌的身体构造。李俊昊收紧环在他腰间的另一只手，额头蹭他的后颈，呼出的气被短短的头发戳破，感觉像敷泡泡面膜，痒得很舒服。他缩了缩脖子，往身后靠，说也许我们应该叫白白棋。这样一来他们就变成同一阵营，会被放进一个盒子里，无需磁力也能紧紧相贴，和当下拥抱的姿势一样。李俊昊似乎喜欢他这么讲，因为抵着他臀缝的性器又硬了起来，张祐荣于是知道男人不说结束就不会结束。

他有不少经验之谈，整理归类后讲给后辈听，讲给粉丝听，按场合与对象划分，有的只适用于李俊昊和自己。开过很多场演唱会，做过很多次爱，他渐渐能分辨什么是情迷意乱，什么是单纯被汗迷住双眼，由于炎热，由于体力消耗，无暇顾及周遭，动作和走位全凭感觉，凭反复练习留下的身体记忆。就像他即使被撞击到意识破碎，也依然记得李俊昊喜欢什么。李俊昊喜欢把他按在LP架上、展示柜上、镜子上操弄，让他永远不会感觉无聊，目光所及之处总有得可看。

有一次张祐荣挨个念出李俊昊拿过的奖项，抽插让他的朗读断断续续，念到第三座时李俊昊托起他的脸同他接吻，把一些羞耻心堵在嘴里。又有一次他紧盯镜子里李俊昊右肩的两颗痣，觉得它们是某种情色符号，像中盅一般将脸贴上去。

他喜欢覆上他的手背，一根根交叉扣紧，然后手把手地、缓慢地教他套弄他的性器。下巴搁在他颈窝里，在他耳边用不容置喙的口吻说，看着它。张祐荣低头，性器在来回捋动中充血肿胀，和两人的手形成明显的色差。指尖刮擦过龟头的棱，带来的颤栗感是双倍。

他喜欢自己每当站不稳，就弓起后背去贴合他，交缠的力度要像粘连两团橡皮泥，用力挤压到看不见分界线为止。茎在自己体内疯狂生长，以饱足的汁液灌溉这片土地的每一条裂缝。

他开始想念好恶分明的年轻男人，想念的时候将手伸到内裤里自慰，下身已经濡湿一片，但一只手总归欠缺点什么，无法做到李俊昊那样热切地将自己包覆，掌心生起一团火，点燃情欲的引子，把无法纾解的渴望烧个精光。

他咬住嘴唇，意识的灰烬化作呻吟，不断从齿间散出。张祐荣想起他以前没有习惯叫床，声音听着总像要哭出来，于是李俊昊对他说，连名带姓地叫我。又俯下身，舌头勾勒他发红的耳廓。李，俊，昊。他教他说。音频和现实画面重叠，视频中他正唱到原本属于他的部分，交互感让张祐荣兴奋，手上的动作加快，想要呼喊的名字始终锁在喉咙，毕竟没有人能够接收。

他闭起眼睛，情绪往头顶上翻滚，劲头往下半身奔涌，精液流过手指，和发懵的大脑一样白。

进度条到了头，即将播放下一支推荐视频，张祐荣关掉电视，延续自现场发端的无谓的想象，比如站在舞台上的如果是他会怎么样。至今他们只同台表演过一次，互动仅限于击掌碰肩，那时的服装带着廉价的亮片和铆钉，包裹两具伤痕累累的身躯，无法阻止外界与内心的侵蚀，他们目光一致，朝着远方，共鸣的胸腔下心脏疲惫而有力地跳动。

张祐荣想，李俊昊终究是激烈地、安稳地度过了二十代，像一条平缓上升的折线，不断穿过自己这条起伏的曲线，每一次相会他们便停下来，喘息，像野兽一样冲撞，像小动物一样相互舔舐。交叉点如此产生，正在产生，并将无限地产生下去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写于200219 小狗IG直播之后（全程多次cue到小猫）  
> 文中提到的nobody else舞台出自15年李俊昊solo con「 last night in seoul」：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAz3N7rnW4E


End file.
